There are a wide variety of recreational chairs that are used outdoors, such as beach chairs, patio chairs, and the like. As people have become more aware of the damage that sunlight can do to their skin, the demand for a convenient sunshade for such chairs has grown.
A current method of shading a person is to set-up a relatively large umbrella near the person's chair. While this provides shade from the sun, it is clearly inappropriate for situations where the umbrella will interfere with another person's view, such as at a sporting event or the like. Moreover, large umbrellas of this type are bulky and difficult to set-up and work with. Consequently, the large umbrella is frequently inconvenient to use.
Several sunshade apparati have been introduced specifically for attachment to recreational chairs and lounges. Most of these utilize an adjustable upper canopy that is a great deal smaller and less obtrusive than an umbrella. While some of these sunshade apparati are permanently attached to a chair or lounge, many are detachable and, consequently, transferable from chair to chair.
To date, then, sunshade apparati are relatively convenient to adjust and use. However, the development of a sunshade apparatus that is also convenient to assemble, dismantle, and transport has been overlooked. Current sunshade apparati are constrained in at least one dimension to, at a minimum, the size of the area of their canopy, as folding canopies are not in the current technology. Consequently, an easily assembled, disassembled, and portable sunshade apparatus that is also fully adjustable and adaptable to most recreational chairs is needed.